Fallen Star New Anime in the Works, imput needed!
by Zwarrior4life
Summary: This is an anime that I created and looking to turn into something big. Its still in the process so I will update it about 1 Paragraph a day or two so check back often.


My name is Tekeshi Yokuto I am a 17 year old High Shool student. And I am very

late for school. "Shoot I know this is going to go onto my permanant record, gezz what a

great way to start off my Senior year." Tekeshi is running full sprint through his house

gathering his bellonings and stops by his sisters room. She is still sleeping wispering he

says "See you later sis!" he says on the way out of his house. The door closeing behind

him.Tekeshi's mom had died in a car accident over 8 years ago. His sister was in the

car but survived, lucky for her and Tekeshi she only recived a mild concussion. Tekeshi and

his sister MikaRin are the only ones living in the house now.Their father had left the two

when Tekeshi was at a young age, but with his mom being a novelist allowed them to live in

a quaint little villa out by the river. Once out the door he hops on his bike and begins to ride

down the road. Tekeshi looks down at his wrist to check the time. "Shoot I even forgot my

watch." As he is rideing down his street peddling with all his might to get to school as soon

as possible he looks up to see his best friend Kiyoshi Saito. "Hey Saito what are you doing."

Tekeshi stops rideing the bike and starts walking next to his friend. Saito stops stareing up

at the sky and walking to stare at Tekeshi. "Whats it look like, I'am enjoying this beautiful

day." "But your late for school." Tekshi says half out of breath from peddling so hard. "So."

Saito shrugs it off. "That is exactly why I am taking my time, because no matter when I get

there Im going to be late. But you better hurry I know how much it means to you going on

your permanant record for colleges to see." "Right." Tekeshi hops on his bike and begins to

pedle again. "See you at school Saito!" Saito lazily waves to Tekeshi and he peddles off into

the distance. "Humpf, I remmeber when I first met Tekeshi. If not for me theres no telling where that kid would have ended up in high school." Saito looks back up at the sky and

starts walking again. "It was about two years ago today, our Sophmore year, yea..."

"Hey you little punk, why are you such a teachers pet." Jiro is standing over Tekeshi

in the hallway. Jiro at the time was the captain of the Sophmore football team. He is now

captain of the Vasity team. "Um..., I am...am, sorry Jiro. I just connect with the

teachers more, that is all." Jiro got a little madder "I dont care who you connect with in this

school all I care about is that you let me copy your homework every now and again. Dont

turn this into the same thing as Freshman year with me putting you into lockers all the

time, giving your wedgies and noogies untill you unwillingly give it up, you dont want that

now do you?" "Well no, but its not right. You need to be doing your own work." Tekeshi at

the time was slowly trying to move away so that he could escape the monsetous grasp of

Jiro. Jiro seen this sly little move and grabed him and threw him up against a locker. Mind

you Tekeshi isnt a skrawny little kid, if he had the guts and training he could stand up to Jiro any time he wanted. But he was such a goodie too shoes that he had no idea what to

do in these kinds of situations. "Listen you little punk, your going to give me your

homework this year, last year I had to sit out a week because you willining didnt do a paper

just so that I couldnt copy. There will be none of that this..." Jiro was cut off.

That was about the time that Saito seen what was going on as stepped in. "I suggest

you unhand him. Otherwise your not going to like the outcome!" Jiro stoped man handling

Tekeshi and looked over at Saito with a glare of discust and haterid. "Hey new kid, I

suggest that you just continue on your way and pretend like you never seen any of this,

besides we wouldnt want that pretty little face of yours all bloody now would we." Jiro

started walking towards Saito, trying to scare him with his stature. Saito just stares back at

him and then bursts into laughfter. "Hahahah...you...haha...bloody

me...now thats a good one!" Jiro confused stared at Saito wide-eyed. Saito got

serrious, and narrowed his stare as to only foccus on Jiro. "I bet your sloppy ass cant even

lay a single finger on me." Now it was Jiro's turn to laugh. "Haha, guess I will have to beat

you up with my feet then, casue you serriously dont think someone of your stature can take

me now do you." Jiro took off his letterman jacket, and tossed it to the ground. Saito turns away from him and says "I am not getting expelled over you bucko, If you want to fight

meet me in the school yard after school. We will settle our differences then." Saito had

seen Tekeshi slip away in the middle of this squable and figured there was no need to

carry it on. Jiro was completly pissed that Saito, the new kid had gotten the best of him.

One of his little fan girls had picked up his jacket. "Here you go Jiro, I even dusted it off for

you." Jiro still hot headed snatched the jacket from her grasp. "Dont ever touch my jacket,

and you dont even have the right to talk to me." He goes storming down the hall. He puts

his hand into his pocket and pulls out a funny looking stone, he rubs it, reassuringly. And

says to himself "That little punk has no idea what I have instore for him."

Later that day Saito runs into Tekeshi walking down the hallway. Embarased that he

couldnt help himself, reluctantly he says " Thanks for eirlyer, your new here, and I didnt

catch your name." "Names Kiyoshi Saito. And yours?" Hurrying down the hall he answers

"Tekeshi Yokuto. You really werent planning on standing up to Jiro were you?" He looks

over at Saito to see his reaction. Saito grins. "Heck yea I was, hes nothing compared to

what I can do. Altho I have never seen him fight, I should be able to beat him." Wide-eye

Tekeshi responds. "WHAT, how you can base it on chance. SHOULD BE ABLE TO?!?!?!? Jiro

is the most revered man amoung the Sophmores." Saito slung his arm arround Tekeshi.

"Dont worry man, I was trained in the art of Aiki Ken, the art of self defense. He wont even

be able to land a blow on me. How about after I have my fun with Jiro we go to an arcade

or something?" Tekeshi at the time was a timid boy but Saito knew he had the potential to

protect himself. "Ummm, I cant, I mean I can but shouldnt, I need to study." "Ohhhh come

on Tekeshi come play some video games with me." Saito nudges him. "Ill even show you

some of my moves so that you can semi defend your self at least." Tekeshi still unsure of

the situation he had just been placed in replys. "Ummm...Ok but only for a little bit."

"Perfect, you heard that im meeting him after school just go there, after wards well have

some fun. Come to think of it I bet half of the school heard it and will more than likely be

there too. This should be good." Tekeshi shocked that Saito had just realized that. "Well no

shit sherlock, you created a pretty big comotion back there and sparked alot of peoples

interest." Saito took off running down the hall becuase 5th period was about to start.

Tekeshi went the other way heading towards gym class...


End file.
